<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Invisible Strings by lxvellan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522455">Invisible Strings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxvellan/pseuds/lxvellan'>lxvellan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartache, Romance, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxvellan/pseuds/lxvellan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Estelle is the daughter is a distinguished member of King Regis’ Royal Council who grew up frequenting the Citadel to visit her father. After accidentally running into a particularly tall bespectacled man, she can’t quite seem to get him out of her mind fter a series of chance meetings. Ignis not being well versed in the trials of romance does not know how these new feelings.</p><p>This story is set before Niflheim attacks Insomnia .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Original Female Character(s), Ignis Scientia &amp; Original Female Character(s), Ignis Scientia/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Invisible Strings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is an AU and set in a world where Niflheim does not attack Insomnia (yet), there is still war rampaging on but this is story is set to be a domestic self-indulgence type story.</p><p>I may or may not decide to let the war with Niflheim play out after the false treaty but I am still undecided.<br/>____________________<br/>Estelle: One who is like a star<br/>Lucia: Light<br/>Amoris: Love<br/>____________________</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estelle’s  P.O.V.</p><p>It was a normal day like any other in the peaceful city of Insomnia when I woke up. By this time, my father had already left home for his day of work at the Citadel alongside the venerable King Regis.</p><p>Barely getting out of bed, I could already hear the bustling sounds of my mother downstairs in the kitchen making breakfast with my grandmother for the three of us before I left for my job, located near the Citadel.</p><p>I went over to my dresser and took my clothes off the top that I had laid out the night before. Checking my phone one more time to confirm the weather, I was happy to see that I would not need to wear an extra layer. Today will be an agreeably warm day. After getting dressed and ready for the day, I went downstairs to have breakfast with them.</p><p>“Good morning, sunshine!” My grandma said brightly as I walked into the kitchen, violin case and satchel in hand. “We made your favorite today.”</p><p> I took in a whiff of the air and smiled once I recognized the smell of my favorite food: French toast with powder on top.</p><p>“What’s the occasion today?” I asked, raising an inquisitive brow and eyeing my mom suspiciously; her back facing me as she finished making some eggs.</p><p>“What ever could you mean, my dear?” She asked playfully. The way she moved about the kitchen, multitasking the various ingredients for this breakfast, was a sight to see first thing in the morning.</p><p>“I’m just making my favorite child her favorite dish because I love her so so much.” My mom said sweetly as she turned around and batted her lashes at me.</p><p>I chuckled, slightly shaking my head. “Last I recall I am your only child, unless you and dad are hiding a sibling from me?” I said in response as I set down my things and sat down at the table next to my grandmother who was watching me and my mother with amused eyes.</p><p>“So what are your plans for today, Nana?”</p><p>“Me? Oh you know, the usual. Gonna go out and fight some crime” She said playfully with a fake gruff voice, as she flexed her arms, making us all laugh.</p><p>“But no, unfortunately. For now, I just plan to meet up with some of my girlfriends with your mother at a cafe, so we can finalize the plans for your father’s birthday next month.”</p><p>“Oh right! Wait, that’s next month already? I better start looking for a gift now.” I said as I pulled up my phone and started to look at what Amazon had to offer.</p><p>“Speaking of your father,” my mother started as she put the final plate of food down to eat, “I have a favor to ask of you today once you're done teaching your morning class.”</p><p>I put my phone down and rested my chin against my hand as I eyed her.</p><p>“Your Nan and I need you to go to the Citadel and secretly hand out the invitations to his party for us.” She said as she proceeded to fill my plate with my favorite foods.</p><p>“We can’t do it because your dad knows what we would be there for. However, he wouldn’t question his favorite child who just wants to drop by after work to visit her lovely father.” [[Once again, she batted her eyelashes at me. Chuckling, she came in for a quick peck on my forehead, patting my check as she backed away.]] </p><p>“Plus you teach a few children whose parents work for the king, so dropping by to talk to some of them isn’t a big thing.”</p><p>“Your mother insists on making this year's party a surprise but I suspect it won’t stay a surprise for very long.” My Nan quietly spoke with a wink. “My boy probably already knows and suspects we will be throwing him a party.”</p><p>I sighed, slightly shaking my head. “I mean I’ll do it but I think I’m with Nana on this one, Mom. No offense, but you are horrible at keeping secrets and honestly, Dad probably already knows, at this point.” I remarked before I began to chow down on my breakfast.</p><p>“Well, nevertheless I want to try and make his birthday party a surprise. It’s not everyday a man turns 50. And even though nothing can compare to the King's 50th birthday, we can still try. For him.” We all nodded in unison.</p><p>At that moment, I jumped a little from the sound of my phone alarm going off. I quickly scarfed down some more of the delicious food before taking a quick drink of my coffee and standing up. </p><p>“That’s my cue to go, where are the invitations? I’ll take them over after my morning class.” I said as I gathered the rest of my things and made my way to the front door.</p><p>“Here you go.” My mother said as she opened a drawer and handed me some fancy looking invitations, but one in particular was a little extra fancy and clearly had more effort put into it than the rest.</p><p>“Who is this one for?” I asked as I examined it more before carefully placing it in my bag.</p><p>“That one is specifically for King Regis,'' my mother said with a sweet smile.</p><p>“The King?!” I exclaimed as I looked at her with wide eyes. “How in Eos do you expect me to give this to the King?”</p><p>She shrugged and gave a slightly wry smile. “You grew up around Noctis when you were younger and the King always liked you. I’m sure if you request a quick audience or can meet with his secretary, you can give it to him,” she said as she all but pushed me out the front door. “You’re resourceful, I’m sure you’ll find a way. Have a great day at work sweetie. See you for dinner!”</p><p>I stood there completely dumbfounded as the door was shut in my face. I looked into my bag one final time and mentally shook my head. Oh boy… Quickly coming back to my senses, I swiftly turned around and made my way to my car, placing my belongings in the trunk. I headed off to the private school where I worked at, which wasn’t too far from my home nor the Citadel for that matter. I used to attend this school when I was younger too. But now, I give violin lessons to the children here.</p><p>After a grueling 5 hours of trying to teach 8 year olds how to hold a violin properly, my day was finally over. And thus, it was time to ‘visit’ my father and ‘secretly’ hand out the invitations to his coworkers at the Citadel.</p><p>After hopping in the car, I sent a quick message to my father that I would be dropping by for a visit with some coffee and sweets. After the message was sent, I made the quick drive to the local coffee shop that my father and I both like to visit. It’s nice days like these when I wish that I would be here with him right now. But a quick visit will have to do. Afterwards, I made my way over to the Citadel.</p><p>I arrived at the guarded side entrance for employees where I flashed my visiting badge that my father had given to me to use when I visited him at work. Not that I really needed it since my father was in King Regis “inner circle” as he would call it, and most of the employees here knew me from my constant visits.</p><p>Most of the older employees working at the Citadel had practically watched me grow up with each visit, all the way back to the days when I’d come to see my father often after school.</p><p>After parking my car in the underground garage, I made my way up towards the entrance, giving a smile and waving to all the familiar faces as I walked past them on my way to my father’s office.</p><p>As I was about to walk around the corner to the hallway where his office was located, I bumped into something solid that caused me to drop the cup holder that held both my drink and that of my father’s. I let out a small yelp as I stumbled back, which caused me to trip on my own foot.</p><p>I shut my eyes tight and tensed up, preparing for the cold hard ground but instead I felt warmth wrap around my waist, holding me up.</p><p>Upon opening my eyes, I was met with beautiful green eyes that were slightly wide with shock, guarded behind a pair of glasses.</p><p>“Wow... What beautiful clear eyes.” I thought to myself as I stared into them.</p><p>My mouth parted open slightly at the beautiful man who was holding me up in one arm. My eyes drifted to his other arm, holding the drinks which remain unspilled and still firmly placed in their cup holder.</p><p>“Are you alright?” An accented voice called out to me, drawing my attention back to his face.</p><p>I gave a meek nod as all the blood rushed to my face once I realized that I was still in the arms of a seemingly beautiful stranger. And it seems that he too realized he was probably holding me for too long as well, as a light but rather faint pink blush dusted his lightly freckled cheeks, swiftly helping me stand up straight.</p><p>After adjusting myself, I looked back up at him. My goodness, he was tall; though granted I’m not very tall myself, standing at only 5’3”.</p><p>“This man has to be a foot taller than me at least.” I thought to myself marveling at the bespectacled beauty. My face turned red again as I realized that I was staring. </p><p>I bowed slightly at him; my face still red from this encounter. </p><p>“I’m so sorry! I must not have been paying attention to my surroundings.” I finished off as I stood back up straight, my face still flushed.</p><p>“Do not fret, I’m one the one who must apologize. I was deep in thought and wasn’t paying much mind to my surroundings. You are not at fault here, my lady. I am.” He said as he placed his left hand over his chest and bowed slightly to me. </p><p>He stood back up straight and gave my figure a quick glance up. Any normal person probably would not have noticed somebody doing that to them but because I was so enchanted by his eyes I happened to see it, before his eyes squinted a bit in question at me.</p><p>“And who might you be, my lady?” He said politely as he handed me back my drinks. “I haven’t seen you around here before and you don’t seem to be someone who works here. Are you visiting someone perhaps?”</p><p>“Oh, thank you.” I said as I gingerly took the drinks from his hand. “Ah yes, actually, I am. My name is Estelle Amoris. My father is Leon Amoris, one of the Royal Council members for His Majesty, King Regis.”</p><p>“Ah!” He said as his eyes lit up in recognition, giving me a gentle smile. “You’re the one who played a violin solo during His Majesty's birthday earlier in the year, were you not?”</p><p>I smiled bashfully as I nodded in response, pushing some of my hair behind my ears. “Yep, that was me.”</p><p>“You were absolutely spectacular, the way you played... with such raw and pure emotion, no one could take their eyes off you; myself included.” He said as he adjusted his glasses.</p><p>For a faint minute, I could see something of a sparkle in his eyes when he described my performance. That let me know that it was genuine, and the thought made my face feel warm again from such a compliment from a handsome man.</p><p>“Well I didn’t study the violin all throughout my school life to not be passionate about it, Mr…” I trailed off as I realized I never got the name of the handsome man standing before me.</p><p>“Apologies, my name is Ignis Scientia, Royal Advisor to Prince Noctis.” He said as he gave a curt nod of his head in my direction.</p><p>“Ignis.. that’s Fire in Latin, right?” I said as I squinted my eyes as I was thinking. “And Scientia.. That’s latin for ‘knowledge’, correct? Seems rather fitting in my opinion for someone who is the Royal Advisor to the Crown Prince.”</p><p>He had a look of slight surprise on his face. “Yes actually, I’m surprised you know. Not many people know Latin.”</p><p>I smiled back at his surprised face, my head tilting slightly to the side, letting out a small laugh. “In middle school I was absolutely obsessed with Latin and begged my parents to get me a tutor to learn it. I don't remember too clearly why I got so into Latin but it has proven to be useful sometimes.”</p><p>“Though..” I said and paused to think for a moment. “My name does also have Latin roots now that I think about it. I suppose that's probably where my interest came from.”</p><p>“Ah, Estelle does have Latin roots. ‘One who is like a star’. I also find your name fitting since when you're on stage playing, you shined just as bright as any star in the sky.” He said looking off thoughtfully.</p><p>I laughed nervously as my cheeks grew warm again, compelling me to look to the side to hide it from him.</p><p>“Goodness, is this man sure knows how to give compliments.”  I thought to myself.</p><p>“I digress, you said you were here to visit your father. We just came out of a meeting and I saw him go in the opposite direction of his office so it may be a moment before he gets back.” Ignis said as he turned to look back at me.</p><p>“We can head back to my office and wait for your father. His office is just right across from the one I am using currently. It is not in good manners to leave a lovely lady such as yourself waiting in the hallway.” He said as he gave a polite smile stepping off to the side and gesturing down the hallway to where, you assumed, his office was.</p><p>“Ah, thank you. Indeed, I don’t feel too keen on standing in the hallway with our drinks waiting for him. I sent him a message beforehand but it seems like he hasn’t read it yet.” I said as I glanced toward him while we walked to his office. “I’m not keeping you from anything, am I? I wouldn’t want to keep you from your duties.”</p><p>He gave a light chuckle as he held the door open for me. “Nothing that can’t wait. I’m not due to speak with the King again for another hour.”</p><p>“That’s a relief. I know how busy you guys can be with handling the state of affairs. My father would always come home late after a long arduous day of helping King Regis resolve a pressing issue.” I mused as I thought back to those nights when [[I’d be in bed and I would hear the sounds of]] my father coming home late from work.</p><p>“Yes, I do admit it can be a bit… taxing at times, but it is certainly worth it in the end for the people of Insomnia.”</p><p>I hummed in response to his answer and gave a quick glance around to his office. There weren’t very many personal items in his office, save for some awards on his wall and a few framed photos that were on his desk facing away from me.</p><p>His office had a certain coldness to it compared to my fathers, who had framed photos of us on his wall, as well as some old drawings and such from my childhood that I gave to him some years back.</p><p>“Oh, you went to Insomnia Private Academy as well?” I said I went towards his diploma that hung proudly on his wall next to a photo of his graduating class.</p><p>“Class of 752? No way! I was in the class of 754. I’m surprised I never saw you around campus. Although to be fair, I was too caught up in my own studies and practices to pay much attention to my surroundings or even to people in my own class; let alone to someone who was two grades above me.”</p><p>Ignis hummed as he gave a slight nod.</p><p>“And I assume you were too busy with your own affairs to mind someone who was in a different grade from yourself.” I said as I sat down in one of the chairs adjacent to his desk and he sat down across at his desk.</p><p>“True enough. I did have my hands quite full between Noct as well as my own studies.” Ignis said as he leaned forward on this desk.</p><p>“Knock knock.” A deep voice came from behind me. “Hey Iggy, I was wondering- Oh sorry, didn’t realize you had company.”</p><p>I turned around and saw a tall lumbering man, who looked very familiar, staring at Ignis with a smug smile.</p><p>“And who might this beautiful lady be?” The man said as he turned to look at me, giving a wink as he walked into the room and stood to the side of where I was sitting.</p><p>I averted my attention down to my hands as my face started to heat up again.</p><p>“What is up with these handsome men giving me compliments today? Am I in a dream?” I thought to myself as I tried to hide my face with my hair.</p><p>“Ah, my name is Estelle.” I said meekly, biting my lip nervously before looking back up at the man with a small smile.</p><p>“Estelle…” He said in a thoughtful tone. “As in the daughter of Leon Amoris, Estelle?”</p><p>“The very same.” I said with a slight nod. “You seem to know me but I don’t recall meeting you?”</p><p>The buff man let out a boastful laugh. “Not a big surprise, we run in very different circles sweetheart. Though I've heard plenty of you from your father.”</p><p>“Gladiolus Amicitia at your service my lady.” He bowed slightly, giving me another wink which caused my face to heat up again in response.</p><p>“What’s a beautiful gal like you doing in a place like this?” He said, making Ignis’s face scrunch up slightly in response. “I can’t imagine you’d be interested in Mr. Stick in the mud over here.”</p><p>“For your information, we ran into each other in the walkway and I, in good consciousness, could not leave a lady to stand in the hallway while she waited for her father to return.” Ignis said in a matter of fact tone. “And I am not a ‘stick in the mud’, simply more responsible than you lot.” Ignis said pushing his glasses up giving Gladio a pointed look.</p><p>“See? Stick in the mud.” Gladio said with a smug look on his face and you let out a small laugh at his response. From this interaction alone, I could already tell that they were friends with this playful back and forth. I may not have known them for long, but somehow even the air around them was welcoming and friendly; it was nice being here with them.</p><p>“Speaking of your old man though, I did see him on my way here. Said he was on his way back to his office now. I wasn’t too far ahead of him so I imagine he’ll be here soon.”</p><p>Right at the very moment you could hear your father’s voice in the hallway, talking to someone else.</p><p>“And that is my cue to leave. Seems like you two had something you wished to discuss anyway.” I said as I stood up grabbing the drinks and my bag. In the heat of the moment, I had a bit of difficulty composing myself properly with the drinks in hand. Can’t really blame me as I’m in a room with a couple of extremely handsome gentlemen. But then Gladio offered his help in holding them while I dusted myself off and adjusted my bag. He walked with me to the door where I turned around to look back at Ignis.</p><p>“Thank you for keeping me company while I waited for my father, Mr. Scientia. I hope we can speak again soon.” I said with a polite smile and gave a slight nod before turning my attention to Gladio. “And thank you too, for your help just now. It was a pleasure to finally meet you as well, Gladio.”</p><p>“Just Ignis is fine. It was no problem at all,” I looked back to Ignis. “I have a keen feeling our paths will cross again in the future.” Ignis said with a kind smile.</p><p>“And the pleasure was all mine, sweetheart.” Gladio said with a grin that made me blush yet again, as he opened the door for me.</p><p>I gave a small wave to the two handsome men again before I left the office. I ran into my dad in the hallway who was talking to someone who had their back to me.</p><p>“.. Yes I do agree on that- Oh Lucy, I didn’t expect to see you here sweety.” My father said averting his attention from the man he was talking to to me.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I sent you a message. I guess you didn’t see it. If- if you’re too busy today, I’ll go - I don't want to bother you.” I said, eyeing the back of the person he was talking to beforehand.</p><p>The man turned and I instantly recognized him in an instant as Gladio’s father, Clarus Amicitia. “Lucy? Ah Estelle, what a pleasure to see you again, my dear.” </p><p>“Mr. Amacitia, what a pleasure to see you again as well!” I said with a smile and gave a slight bow of my head.</p><p>“My dear, how many times must I ask you to just call me Clarus? Mr. Amicitia makes me feel so old.” He said with a playful smile at me, inciting a chuckle, before turning his attention to my father. “I will take my leave now, we can finish this discussion at a later time. I have other matters to discuss with my own son before getting back to his Majesty.”</p><p>“Oh Gladio?” I said, my head tilting my head to the side slightly. “I just saw him - he was with Ignis in his office.” I gestured to the office behind me.</p><p>“Well that saves me a trip.” He said, letting out a chuckle, turning towards Ignis’ office. “Thank you, my dear. I’m sure I’ll see you around again soon.”</p><p>“I’m sure I will.” I said waving and giving him a knowing look, glancing back and forth from my father to him before turning back to my father who was holding the door open to his office for me. I walked in, setting down my bag on the floor and placing our drinks on his desk.</p><p>“Now what brings my wonderful daughter over here?” My father said suspiciously as he made his way to his desk.</p><p>“Can’t an amazing and loving daughter visit her father without an excuse?” I said sweetly, batting eyelashes at him.</p><p>My father grunted giving me a knowing look as I placed his drink in front of him. </p><p>“Let me guess, your mother sent you here to hand out invitations for my ‘surprise’ party.” He said, making air quotations specifically at the word ‘surprise’.</p><p>I laughed and nodded. I let out a long sigh, slightly shaking my head. “Mom is so horrible at keeping secrets. She swears up and down that she’s keeping it a secret, but we all know how bad she is at trying to hide these sorts of things.”</p><p>“Yes, your mother was never all that well at keeping secrets, even in our youth. She was not able to contain herself and would either slip up or just spill the beans and admit to whatever it was she was trying to hide.” He said with a boastful laugh and then took a sip of his drink.</p><p>“Well. How about for mom’s sake, let's just pretend you’re none the wiser and let her have her moment.” I said leaning back comfortably in the chair, drink in hand.</p><p>“Though I do still need to hand out these party invitations that mom and nan tasked me with doing.” I said with a sigh, taking them out the bag and looking casually through the names neatly displayed in front of each envelope, pausing when I saw one that was addressed to Ignis Scientia.</p><p>“So this Ignis, he’s the Crown Prince’s Royal Advisor, right?” I said inquisitively to my father, the invitation still in hand as I eyed his name that was elegantly written across the front.</p><p>My father nodded, but suddenly gave me a questioning look as he leaned forward on his desk, eyeing me. “Now that I think about it, why were you in Mr. Scientia’s office before? I did not think you were acquainted.”</p><p>I let out a short snort but quickly composed myself before my father could react or say anything.</p><p>“Up until today we were not. I just happened to run into him on my way to your office and he graciously hosted me until your arrival, so I wouldn’t just be standing outside your office waiting all awkwardly for you to return.” I said as I took a swing of my drink.</p><p>My father hummed in response, leaning back in his seat.</p><p>I shrugged and leaned forward in my seat. “So now that you know of mom's plan, will you help me so I can track down all these people I need to give these invitations to? And maybe help me get this particular invitation to a certain King?” I said batting my eyelashes at my father, smiling sweetly.</p><p>“King Regis? Your mother intends to extend an invite to him? To my party?” He let out a breathy sigh, rubbing his temple. “Your mother must be planning something big.”</p><p>“You only turn 50 once, old man. And you know mom likes to celebrate milestones.” I said leaning back. “I can’t wait to see what she has planned for my 21st at the end of the year…”</p><p>“Well, I am to meet with the other members of the Council in a bit for lunch. If you want I can just hand them their invitations then.” I said with a gentle smile. “Wouldn’t want you to be running about the Citadel looking for each person. Though if Ignis is invited, you can just walk across and hand it to him; I do believe he’s still there.”</p><p>“And perhaps he can help you with the King’s invitation as well.” He said, giving me a playful wink.</p><p>I let out a groan and slumped in the chair. “Come on dad, help your poor daughter out here. You see the King everyday. I’m sure slipping an invitation after a meeting to the King won’t hurt you.”</p><p>“No, but the King has asked about you on a few occasions after your performance at his 50th birthday party. I’m sure he wishes to praise your performance in person. This would be a good opportunity for him to do so.” He said with a grin.</p><p>“Fine…” I said with an exasperated sigh, gathering my belongings and handing him the other invitations. “Guess I better get a move on and let you get back to work.”</p><p>“Alright then, thank you for the coffee. It was much needed after that arduous meeting earlier, and most certainly will be needed for my next meeting with Clarus and the other members.” He said with a light chuckle, heading towards the door with me.</p><p>“Get home safe, sweetheart. I’ll see you at dinner.” He placed a kiss on the top of my head, gave me a light hug and opened the door for me.</p><p>“I will, and you too. I’ll see you at home. Love you.” I said giving him a quick peck on the check then exiting out of his office.</p><p>“I love you too.” He said with a grin, giving a small wave before turning and letting the door close behind him.</p><p>“Alright Estelle, you’ve got this. No need to be afraid of the terribly handsome men who might still be in that room.” I said softly but quickly to myself. My face was slightly flushed as I mentally prepared myself to knock on the door across from me.</p><p>I took a deep breath in and nodded to myself. “Well… here goes nothing.” I said as I walked up to the door, invitation in hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story!!<br/>It’s been such a long time since I’ve written anything and posted it, I sadly do not have any kind of motivation to resume where my last stories just because I’m not all that into Assassin’s Creed anymore, but who knows, i may one day yet pick up the games again to resume.</p><p>Final Fantasy XV is my actual life thought, this game and Ignis in particular have helped me thought so much and have brought me so much comfort these past years, I hope you enjoy my story!!</p><p>Major shout out to my best friend who helped me with editing, lord knows I am RUSTY and needed a second set of eyes to help me out.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>